Hanji Missing! (HanjixLevi) Oneshot
by thatgirlwhosketches
Summary: Hanji has taken action into her own hands, but her plan backfires. Now she's alone and dying. Can Levi save her in time? (Written in Their P.O.V)


Days Earlier:

"Oi Levi, HE SAID YES!" Hanji screamed as she ran towards Levi.

"No" he grunted as he made his way through hallway inspection.

"What do you mean 'no'?! You can't go against Erwin's orders! We're going hunting!"

"Tch..these damn brats" Levi sighed as he swiped his finger against a door.

"Are you even paying attention to me? Erwin said it would be good to test my new theories on some fresh meat. Oh! Those poor babies don't even know what beautiful fate is awaiting them!" She yelled excitedly before abruptly bumping into him

"It doesn't matter what Erwin said" he added as he quickly turned around and grabbed her ponytail with great force."I'm not going on a suicide mission, besides we have Eren. Use him for your experiments. He useless anyway...Tch. When's the last time you washed you hair?"

"Let go of me Levi! It's starting to hurt!" she yelped.

He slowly started to lift her up by her ponytail causing Hanji to scream. She could feel hair strands ripping out of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have too much paperwork" he stated before dropping Hanji to the ground.

"Why do you always have to be sooo mean to me? GOD DAMN IT! I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!" she yelled furiously "Ever since they died you've been an even bigger a**hole! All I wanted to do was make you feel better. I know it's been hard for you...it's been hard for all of us. I'm just trying to be a good friend" she whispered loud enough for Levi to hear.

Without any further acknowledgement Levi slowly turned around and continued his inspection. With a quivering breath, Hanji got up and wiped her face quickly before anyone else noticed she was crying. It has been three weeks since the Survey Corps tried to capture the female Titan. There were countless casualties and some of their elite also died that day. No one really knew what to expect from the Titan, but it was apparent everyone underestimated it; and even though death was nothing new to Hanji, she had lost some of her closet friends again. Aurou, Petra, Erd, and, Gunther. She never really thought they would die. After all they were with Levi - Humanity's strongest soldier.

* * *

Present Day:

"Damn that four eyed freak?! She hasn't returned...dammit. What the hell was she thinking?"Levi whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through is raven black hair.

"Corporal! There's no sign of Hanji Zoe anywhere sir"said Armin.

"Armin, take Eren and Jean. Report back to Erwin. Where's Mikasa and Sasha?" Levi ordered.

_**Where is she? Damn that girl! Only thinking about herself and those damn titan.**_

"I should have never pulled her stupid ponytail. That brat!" Levi yelled. In astonishment Armin gaped his mouth wide open. It was the first time anyone had really seen Lance Corporal Levi losing his composure.

"Cadet Arlert! Pull yourself together! I asked you a question! Where is Mikasa and Sasha?"

"Sir they went south towards the forest. Its nine miles away from here" Armin managed to squeak.

Levi sighed.

_**What is this feeling? Tch...Hanji. Always causing a scene. Don't you think I've lost enough comrades? I can't lose you too.**_

"Report to Erwin. I'll head towards that direction and bring Mikasa and Sasha back. The weather doesn't look good, and the the temperature is dropping."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Her mission to capture a Titan on her own was a complete failure. Even though her trap was perfectly set, she wasn't prepared for an abnormal. Not only did this Titan dodge her attack, but swatted her like a fly in the process. Luckily, she managed to use her 3DMG gear to get away before she was killed, but enough damage had been inflicted. Pain stung throughout her body as she maneuvered through the air. As she took a quick turn, she ran out of gas causing her to slam into a tree. She desperately tried to grab hold of something with her wires but failed miserably, only causing her body to grind against the tree until she hit the floor. She groaned as a stinging sensation coursed through her body. She slowly brought her arms up to touch her face, allowing her fingers to examine the damage. Her finger ran along the new blood carving on her face which caused her to wince in pain. Hanji knew she was in deep trouble. She lifted her head slightly and looked down examining her clothes and cloak were torn apart and smeared with blood, allowing the winter breeze to kiss her skin.

_**This is bad. This is really bad.**_

Following the trail of blood that trickled down her skin she noticed a few broken ribs and splintered pieces of wood stuck in her flesh like thorns.

_**I think that damn tree made more damage than the stupid Titan!**_

She hissed through her clenched teeth as she slowly took apart her 3DMG gear, but the pain was unbearable. With every inch she moved her pain increased causing her muscles to throb. Slowly she unclipped her belts and slide the gear away one piece at a time.

_**I have to get up. I have to get up. I won't die like this, not today.**_

As she made her way up a sharp pain shot up through her leg. She yelled and groaned as she held her leg trying to ease the pain. As she slowly extended her leg she realized a tree branch was stuck in her right calf, or at least a good piece of it. Blood trickled down her leg giving her chills and causing her more pain. Hanji knew that her chances of survival were almost zero to none, but she had to get back home.

She slowly started getting up again. This time a little more careful, holding onto the tree for some support as she dragged her self up. Knowing that this was her only chance of surviving, she starting limping her way through the forest. As time passed her condition worsened. Her breaths were becoming more labored and her body trembled violently due to the dropping temperature.

_**I can't anymore. I'm sorry Levi. I tried. I tried for my friends and I tried for you, but I can't anymore.**_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she wept as she sprawled herself against the freezing ground. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Not even the cold air could numb her pain as she lay there looking towards the grey skies. Images of Levi pooped into her head. All the times she seen him drink his stupid tea. All the missions the were on together. Every time she found him asleep on his paperwork. Every time she talked him to death over Titans. Everything and more. Slowly her eyelids started to droop, only feeling heavier every time she blinked. She tried to get back up but her body wasn't listening to her commands anymore. It seemed like to darkness was swallowing her up.

* * *

Levi approached the forest were he met up with Mikasa and Sasha.

"You two. Head back. Eren, Armin, and Jean should be with Erwin by now."

"But Corporal-"

"It was an order Cadet Ackerman, the search is off."

"But we found her Corporal-it seems she's been through here. Sasha found some hoof prints. But sir...we also found some sigsn of a Titan heading in the same direction." Mikasa stated, ignoring his demands.

_**No...no...no! This can't be happening. She's alive. I know she's alive. She can't be dead. I won't allow this to happen.**_

"Sir would you like me to...Captain? Captain !" Mikasa yelled at Levi as he rode off.

_**I'm coming Hanji, just be alive. Please! Be alive!**_

He zoomed past trees, only stopping occasionally to find something indicating the direction in which she went.

"Hanji! Where are you?" he yelled "Tch..damn that girl, where is she?"

He quickly scanned his surroundings and froze.

"Hanji?" he muttered as he got closer to a figure laying on the ground.

_**She can't be dead. **_

He quickly ran towards her and shook her.

"Hanji...you can't...it's impossible..."

"Hanji anwser me! Please! For the love of God anwser me!"

Then he saw it. Her finger moved.

* * *

_**Noise. What's that noise? **_

Hanji squinted her eyes as she opened bright light coming through the infirmary window was blinding. When she looked to the side she saw Levi pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself while Erwin leaned against the wall, quietly observing him.

"Tch...when is she gonna wake up?"

"Levi? Don't you think you're kind of rushing it?" Erwin sighed.

"I don't give a sh*t! She made me worry! That brat."

"Levi maybe you should be more polite and apologetic" Erwin chuckled.

"What! Are you serious? What the hell was she thinking?" Levi growled.

"Maybe you should ask her" Erwin stated sarcastically .

"Levi I'm sorry..."Hanji squeaked.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head towards her. He glared at her with the same expressionless face he's always had. With those intense silver eyes that always seemed to stare into her soul.

"Erwin give us a moment please?" Levi growled as he approached Hanji's bed.

As soon as the door shut close, Levi lost all of his composure.

_**Is he crying? No, that impossible.**_

"Hanji don't you ever do this again. If you do I will kill you" he sniffed as tears slowly ran down his face.

"Levi thank you..."

" For what? I almost lost you" he quietly sobbed as he held her hand, gripping it hard.

"For telling me how you actually feel."

She scooted over, making enough room for Levi to fit next to her on her bed.

"-Levi remember that really drunk night we had?"

"No."

"Levi! " she pleaded.

"No. We promised to never speak of it again" He stated coldly.

"Can you hold me like you did that night? Please."

"Tch."

Levi slowly climbed into bed with he and grabbed her gently, tugging her closer to him. She could feel is body warmth and the thumping of his heart against her back.

"Levi I'm sorry. Can you please go Titan hunting with me next time?" She quietly whispered as she fell asleep in his arm.

"Idiot. Get some rest" he sighed.

* * *

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic ever! And also my first time using (please have mercy!) So please comment and review. It would help a lot.

Thanks Reader-chan!


End file.
